Seduce the Seducer
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: (AU)"I'm betting my life on it, Hyuuga Natsume is a gay!" Oops. I stated this hidden fact aloud. He heard.. When the 'man hater' and the 'playboy' clashed what tragedies could they create? A start of World War 3? Please Read and Review. MxN


disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

Forgive me for OOCness and grammar faults. I'm not good in it.

* * *

**"Seduce the Seducer"**

**Prologue: 'Him and Her'**

_by: dontmessupwithme_

* * *

"Oh my Goddesses! He's really cool and handsome! Everybody will be enthuse at that living Adonis!" ,whispered by one of my companion.

I bet she's not really planning to just buzz it to me but to everyone else who could hear her voice! She's been always unconsciously gathering the whole boys' population. How I wished Hotaru is here so that I have somebody to share some fruitful conversation with.

Setting that aside, that cherished paramour of almost every creature existed here on Earth is pulchritudinous as they say. But unfortunately for him and lucky for me, there will always be one remaining being that is not one of his believers. And another good news, I think that I'm not the only one who clearly despises him and even hated to walk at the same hallway as him.

'Heart-throb' as his worshipers declare, they really love to exaggerate things! In my point of view, he have the looks but not enough for me to bow to his title as one of the most handsome endangered species here on Earth.

He looks normal but despicable for my innocent eyes to see. As I've heard from those infamous gossips because of their so-called private conversation at the center of the hallway; so much for privacy, he's not really into love. He's only addicted to pleasure and even go far as to flirt older girls to get what he needs. I really hate, no hate is a strong word 'dislike' must be more fitted to him. I dislike that kind of person; using people for his own purposes and after that, throwing them away like a trash. He's a plague in the trash bin!

* * *

As we walked to the school cafeteria together with my circle of friends, Permy, Nonoko and Anna-we've been classmates from God knows how long. In total we are a group of five but sadly, Hotaru is sick and is trap on her death-bed at our house. I guess I forgot to tell you that we're living in the same roof, the five of us. We bought that small two storey Victorian Style house with our own money which we got from part-time jobs and monthly allowance and also with the help of our dear parents. Our parents are wonderful business partners since decades.

Now back to what I'm talking about earlier. As I've said, we're walking towards to the uttermost table at the cafeteria; we are always sitting on that particular table since last year. Permy, Nonoko and Anna stood to buy our lunch while I was left alone. I've always doing these because I'm not into crowded places and it makes me hard to breath.

* * *

Tedious minutes passed and they still hadn't arrived. If my hunch is right, Permy might see some handsome creature in her eye level and she's asking them their e-mail addresses while here I am, sitting at the end corner of the table, nearly starving to death!

My attention was drawn to the huge noise from the crowd. Some we're squealing in delight and awed. I put my glance from the source of that overflowing attention and here they are, that stupid guy earlier together with his minions. His left arm is encircling to the waist of the girl he's with. He's always surrounded with girls and girls; I wonder what kind of potion that guy made them drank.

Based on my hidden sources, the longest period of his relationship with a slut err, a girl only lasted in less than a week, in short, he's a playboy bastard.

I'm not concerned in them, it's just that they are damaging my sight and at the same time, making the air more polluted than before. Did they have dignity intact? It's really gross, kissing torrid in front of many audiences and we're not even making a porn movie! I don't care about the guy but I feel sorry for the girl. When he got what he wants from that girl later tonight, he'll just leave her like what he does to everyone else. I couldn't do anything to make that delusional girl back to her normal self; I'm just one of the mere audiences in their indecent play.

I'm shivering while thinking what would happen to his prey. Tomorrow, there is one hundred percent possibility that he will replace that girl with another. I'm surprised on how he easily does that like changing clothes everyday! It's like that he wants to taste every girl in this school. He's doesn't even feel ashamed, like he always does this in his daily routine! He's one of the person who will I despise till the day I will be six feet below the ground!

* * *

"Mikan!", Anna tapped my shoulders. I rolled my eyes.

"Why?" I asked with confusion written in my eyes.

"We're trying to grab your attention earlier until now but it's like that your eyes are glued to that Hyuuga the handsome guy! Don't tell me that you love him!" Permy shouted loudly, really loud that anyone could hear but luckily, the presence of that guy is much stronger than Permy's voice.

I keep quiet for a while and my agenda earlier came back to my mind.

"You're slow and I'm hungry so that's why." I said while looking away to who knows where. Their eyes widened and it took me a multiple of times to understand what's on their mind.

They are thinking that I saw that Hyuuga guy, delectable, enough to have a desire to eat him! Silly friends! I'm doomed! Hotaru, this is the time when I need you the most!

Before they started to open their mouths, I countered them with **_I-know-what-you-are-thinking_** look.

**"I'm betting my life on it, Hyuuga Natsume is a gay!"** Oops. I stated this hidden fact aloud. He heard.

…To be continued…

* * *

Please tell me what do you think?

Every comment is accepted. :)

This fic was originally posted at CCS but it's hard for me to imagine things if it's not GA characters and I think they are much fitted for the roles.

* * *

-dontmessupwithme


End file.
